


Someone for Everyone

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [57]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy is confused, F/M, For Adopt a Senor Pet Month, M/M, Merlin is more of a cat person than a dog person, Unlike the rest of Kingsman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Roxy is away on mission so Eggsy thinks that Merlin needs someone to keep him company





	Someone for Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> For Adopt a Senior Pet Month: https://nationaldaycalendar.com/adopt-a-senior-pet-month-november/

“What do you mean Merlin doesn’t like dogs?” Eggsy asked, blinking dumbly at Harry as he petted JB right behind the pug’s ears. “That’s practically a requirement to be a Kingsman.”

“He did have a pup, once upon a time,” Harry agreed, “He trained it well. But dogs have always been more his father and sisters’ area of interest.”

“So what does he prefer, if he doesn’t like dogs.”

“Cats,” Harry said instantly. “Old curmudgeonly ones that most people write off as lost causes. They just melt around him.”

Eggsy hummed in thought.

“Don’t go getting any dangerous thoughts over there,” Harry warned.

“Too late,” Eggsy said cheerfully, pulling out his mobile.

* * *

“Eggsy,” Merlin warily eyed the animal carrier on his desk. “What is this?”

“You’ve seemed lonely, with Rox gone for the month,” Eggsy said with an awkward shrug. “Thought you could use a friend.”

The carrier hissed, a single grey paw poking out of the mesh door.

“I’ll let you two get acquainted,” Eggsy said, dashing out of the room.

Merlin approached the carrier, sticking his fingers in the mesh to let the cat scent him. “Hello there,” he murmured as the cat rubbed against his fingers. “Looks like someone thought you could use a new home. What do you think about me?”

The cat purred warmly. 

“Alright then,” Merlin hummed, opening the carrier and letting the cat out. The purring increased as the cat climbed out and stretched before curling up in Merlin’s lap. “I suppose it’s time to get to work then,” he mused, lightly petting the cat. “You need a name as well, don’t you?” Merlin mused this as he set to work, going over reports and blueprints.

* * *

“Have you replaced me?” Roxy asked teasingly, standing in the doorway of Merlin’s office.

“Of course not,” Merlin scoffed. “Although, she is quite a bit quieter than you are.”

“Does she have a name?” Roxy asked, letting the feline scent her before she began rubbing against her wrist.

“Emrys,” Merlin said. “It was one of the many names for the original Merlin.”

“You named her after yourself,” she said, amused. “Why am I not surprised?”

“It fits her though, doesn’t it?”

“It does,” Roxy agreed with a laugh. “It does.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one kept giving me difficulty because Emrys wanted to be a young black tom rather than a fat old grey queen, but with it being senior pet rather than any other sort, here it is.
> 
> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
